There are a vast number of applications that run on mobile devices. As application software is updated, improved, or otherwise changed, that software should be tested. In many instances, it is desirable to test the software on actual mobile devices. This is usually accomplished by communicating with multiple mobile devices via a wireless access device. Traditionally, multiple mobile devices are mounted in a room with multiple wireless access devices communicating with various sets of the mobile devices. However, testing efficiency can be affected by interference associated with having multiple wireless access devices operating in the same space.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.